


Do Your Own Head In

by Nickicole



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: (what's the story) morning glory?, 1995, Britpop, Gen, One Shot, brit pop - Freeform, kind of freeform, panic attack but not really?, she's an alice in chains fan i know that is so irrelevant to the story but whatever, this is my first time doing this so we'll see how this goes, title isn't really from anything i just made it up, we're all hungry for fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickicole/pseuds/Nickicole
Summary: Ysa Rhees is a 20 year old nobody with plans on being a somebody. Somehow she thinks that sneaking her demo into the recording studio of the world's biggest band is going to change that.





	Do Your Own Head In

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this before so I hope it's okay! Please enjoy and feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions! :-)

   Ysa gripped the cassette tape so tightly in her hand that her knuckles had long since turned white. She had made it to the open window of Rockfield recording studios, crouching underneath the ledge to avoid being seen by the band inside. Oasis. She knew they were working on their new album, something about flowers or whatever. She didn’t care. She had one objective. Get in, place the tape, play the tape, get out. It was all planned perfectly.

   “I think it’s time for a break, eh?” Ysa’s ears perked up, and she listened carefully to the murmured agreements from the other four members. They all stood up, and 5 sets of footsteps shuffled out of the studio. The coast was clear.

   Ysa hoisted herself onto the window ledge, pushing up the window that had previously been only cracked open. She jumped to the ground and immediately fell flat against the floor, in case there was still a producer in the mixing booth. She checked, there wasn’t. Ysa took in her surroundings, finding their stereo in a matter of seconds. She tiptoed across the room, carefully turning it on and opening the cassette cartridge. Just as she was putting in her cassette, a voice shouted at her from across the room. “Hey! Whaddya think you’re doin’ there?!” Ysa cringed, forcing herself to turn around and face the man. He looked familiar, she thought he was one of the brothers in the band. The shorter one, she realized. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses (why he was wearing them inside, she had no idea) and his hands were stuffed into the pockets of a black leather jacket. On his face was a look of pure anger. Ysa wanted to run off and escape, she had always trusted her fight or flight response, but the way he was looking at her caused her entire body to freeze. _Come ON Rhees. What are you doing just press play and leave! The window is still open and there’s no way he could catch up with you if you ran!_  She still couldn’t move. “Some sort of crazy bird are ya? Fangirl or sumthin’?” All Ysa could manage was a small head shake. “Well then, whaddya here for, huh?” Ysa blinked, taking a deep breath and reaching into her coat pocket. Everything was right there. “SECURITY!” The man shouted. It was now or never. Ysa whipped her head around as she cranked up the volume of the stereo all the way up and pressed play. Her scratchy guitar notes filled the air as the intro to her first song played. “What the fuck is this?” The man shouted above the noise. Ysa ignored him as she ran to the window and jumped out just in time to avoid the rest of the band’s entry into the room. She let out a heavy sigh as sat down against the side of the building. Finally, she had proved everyone wrong. She basked in the feeling of accomplishment, but that didn’t last long because as soon as she stood up, she felt a grip on her ponytail.

    She had forgotten to close the window. “Let’s get the fuck off me!” She shouted. She reached back in an attempt to free herself but that only made things worse as she felt herself being pulled through the window by her arms. “Are you fucking joking?!” She screamed. Her demo was still playing in the background, although this time at a considerably lower volume. Finally, Ysa found herself lying on the floor of the studio, her shoulders pinned to the ground by an overly large man with a goatee and a black turtleneck. He must’ve been the “security” that the short one called for earlier. The members of Oasis (unless she was horribly wrong) all stood around her, looking down at her quizzically. “Well?” She shouted. “What the fuck you ya want!” No one spoke up until the short one told the ‘security” to leave them alone. He did, and before he left he gave Ysa a glare that translated to “I will kill you and your family if you make me angry again.” Ysa let out all of the air she was holding. It was hard to breathe with that man on top of her and it made her dizzy. She didn’t get up.

   “Was that yous on that tape?” said the one in the Parka. He didn’t receive an answer, just a smack to the back of the head from one of the other members. “Shutup, dickhead.” The short one rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the two. Then he took off his sunglasses (still had them on for some reason) and looked Ysa straight in the eyes.

  “That’s determination if I ever saw it.” Ysa looked up at him and his serious stare. She was blinking rapidly, and when she brought her hand up to her face it was wet. Her lip trembled. Ysa didn’t cry. _Ysa. Didn’t. Cry_. But here she was, big, fat tears rolling down the sides of her face and she didn’t even know why. The short one (she still didn’t know his name, or ANY of their names for that matter) gave the others a look and they left the room. Ysa sat up, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, curling herself into a ball. She didn’t care that she was disruptive, or that she was probably wasting their time, getting in the way of their album. She wasn’t even a true fan. So why would she? The short one sat down next to her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He tensed up, but didn’t shove her off. Ysa was hyperventilating, her eyes screwed shut in panic, her face blotchy and red. Her body was shaking like a leaf. The short one noticed this and without thinking wrapped and arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest. His heartbeat was steady, and Ysa’s breathing eventually slowed down. Once Ysa came back to her senses, he let go of her. She changed her position to sit cross-legged across from him. “You are Oasis, right?” She said, her voice still shaky. He cocked an eyebrow. “The one and only Noel Gallagher. Although some prefer to call me god.” She rolled her eyes, fiddling with her hands in her lap. “Thought you were.” “So why?” Ysa looked up. “Hm?” He gestured at their surroundings. “Why, all of this? If you’re not even a fan then why do all this?” She looked back down, picking at a hangnail on her thumb. “I want to have my music be famous. It’s been my dream for as long as I could remember. I could sing before I could talk and I’m from around here anyways, so I when I found out you lot were going to be in town to record I thought I would just take the bus from Swansea and tell me mam and pa that I was coming’ home from uni to visit. Of course instead of comin’ home I took my tape and ran here. I had it all planned out, I did. You were going to be so impressed by my music that you wouldn’t have no choice but to sign me and people would finally here me.” Ysa’s thumb was bleeding now. She sucked on it to stop the bleeding then wiped the fresh tears from her face. “I’m sorry that I’ such a mess. I’ll get on my way.” Noel didn’t try to stop her as Ysa went over to the window. “Your music was good.” He said. Ysa turned around, traces of a smile on her face. “Ya really think so?” Noel walked over to the stereo and took out her cassette, stuffing it in his back pocket. “I mean why the hell not. Rhees, right? Ysa Rhees?” She nodded. He reached around, collecting his jacket. It was dark out, but Ysa would be fine on her own. She climbed out of the window, hearing his voice as she jumped into the grass. _“I’ll be at your first gig.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a part two that I want to write but i don't know if I should wait or not? Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
